


Wrong Number

by CurrantlyDoingThat



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Betrayal, Choose Your Own Adventure, Friends to Enemies, Gen, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Getting to Know Each Other, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Misunderstandings, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Reader-Insert, Slice of Life, gender neutral reader, misleading summary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-06 08:41:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20288617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CurrantlyDoingThat/pseuds/CurrantlyDoingThat
Summary: You get a call in the middle of the night. Your life will never be the same.





	Wrong Number

**Author's Note:**

> Soooooooooooooooo... I should probably be working on my other works, but this just wouldn’t leave me alone.

You wake up to your ringtone. You spend time assigning special ringtones to each person in your contacts. Can’t be anyone you know. You turn over and let it ring.

Twenty minutes of continuous ringing. You let out a long loud groan that changes into a scream at the end. You answer the phone with, “Don’t call me at asscrack o’ clock in the morning.” You hang up before they can get a word in and flip back over. They don’t call back.

You wake up to the chirping of birds and sunshine. You have the feeling today’s going to be the worst. You do your morning rituals and start the coffee machine. As you sip your coffee, your friend stumbles in.

“Who called you last night?”

“Morning.”

“Wha?”

“It was this morning.”

“Who called?”

“Dunno. I just…” As you say it, you realize what you’ve done. “...told them not to call me… and hung up.” You pull out your phone.

“You fucked up.” they say sipping their tea.

“I’m going to unfuck this.” you say putting your phone to your ear. The other person picks up immediately. You jump on the chance to say, “I’m sorry for what I said before I had coffee.” Your roommate gestures confused. You hold out your finger to them and listen for a response.

“I forgive you, friend. I was just calling to see what time you would like to meet again.”

“I’m sorry, I think you have the wrong number. I just called to apologize for last night.”

“Isn’t your number XXX-XXX-XXXX? That’s the number you gave me.” That is your number. Someone must’ve given him the wrong number. The image of a complete stranger purposely giving him the wrong number tugs at your heartstrings.

“Listen, I think they gave you the wrong number. Can you go to them and get the right one?”

“They moved away. This can’t be an accident.” You suck in a breath. “They must have wanted us to become friends instead!” How did he not get it? “They knew that a long distance friendship would not work out and found a replacement friend.... We will be the best of friends!”

… Fuck.

You say, “I’ll be right back.” in your most pleasant voice. You hold the phone away from you and whisper to your roommate, “He wants to be friends. What do I do?”

“Say hello to your new friend.”

“Fuck you.”

“Would you speak to your  _ friend  _ with that mouth?”

“Aren’t you late for some class?”

They respond with, “Oh shit!” and dash out the door.

You pick up the phone and say, “Hey, I’m back.”

“Are you the one who taught my brother the words ‘asscrack o’ clock’ and ‘unfuck this’?” You hang up and wail internally. What did you do to deserve this?

Wait. How old was the person who called you? He sounded like an adult, but his brother got really mad when you used swear words.

He’s one of those types, isn’t he? All you have to do is not call back. And put his name in contacts so that you remember not to answer.

You head to your room to put on clothes. You dig through your piles and find an outfit you’re satisfied with.

You pull on a dark magenta shirt and slip blue overall shorts over it. You pull on socks and shoes that the author refuses to describe. You put on a white hoodie and adjust your glasses. You grab your bag by the door and step out. You lock the door behind you. You walk out of your apartment and almost make it out without anyone bothering you.

An arm slides itself around your shoulders and a voice says, “Home skillet, you missed the raddest party last night! And after  **I ** personally invited you. You have to make it up to me by coming to my next rager. It’s gonna be in a monster bar.”

“I’m going to work. Please don’t bother me.”

“Homeslice, that’s not gonna fly. Everyone who’s anyone always shows up at my parties.”

“Guess I’m not anyone.”

“Aw dawg, quit buggin’. Just come.” he says slipping a paper into your pocket. You shrug off his arm and keep walking.

You wait at the crosswalk and glance at the cars. That one looks awfully fast. You’re sent flying by the van and scrape against the asphalt. Someone’s screaming. No wait that’s you. 

**GAME OVER**

  
  


**>Continue in 5**

**Reset**

You sigh. It looks like it’s going to be one of those days. 

**GAME OVER**

  
  


**>Continue in 3**

**Reset**

You stand in the void waiting for the timer to run out. 

You’re standing in front of your locked door. You call your workplace and tell them the time and location of your death. They give you the day off. You walk out of your dorm and are once again accosted by  _ him. _

An arm slides itself around your shoulders and a voice says, “Home skillet, you missed the raddest party last night! And after  **I ** personally invited you. You have to make it up to me by coming to my next rager. It’s gonna be in a monster bar.”

“It’s gonna be in a monster bar.” you say at the same time as him.

“Whoa, homie, how’d you know?” You take advantage of his shock and speed walk away. You decide to go to your local Rufmart. You dodge other customers and wait forever for the scan and go.

“We don’t serve your kind here!”

“You should just go back where you came from!”

Just walk away. You just reached a  **save** point. You don’t want to die  **again** . It’s not selfish to look after yourself. You walk out of the store with your groceries.

After you return to your dorm, you put the groceries away. You turn on the TV and collapse on the couch. After a while, you fall asleep.

“-say it’s a hate crime. One adult was killed in the incident. The child is in the hospital in critical condition.”

You blink at the TV. Then, you read the captions.  **Rufmart Homicide** . You recognize that Rufmart. That’s the one you were at earlier. You could’ve prevented this. 

No, you’re going to prevent this.

**Loading… **

You’re about to leave the Rufmart. You turn back in the direction of the voices. You see a two fire monsters being cornered by five humans with water guns.

“Leave them alone.” you say dropping your groceries.

One of them turns around and says, “Fuck off.” You don’t bother saying anymore. You pull out a fake knife. They don’t need to know. Another one notices it and nervously signals to the others.

“We’ll stop, just put the knife down.”

“Pussy.” You hold the knife to his neck. “Sorry! Let me go crazy bitch!” You let him go and he notices that the rest of his group left him. “This isn’t over!” he shouts running away.

“Are you two okay?” you ask.

“We’re fine.” the adult says.

“Can I walk you home? I’m worried they might still be around.” you say.

The adult looks like they’re about to refuse, but the child quickly says,”Yes!” You walk out of the store together.

“...So, what d’ya do for a living?” you ask.  _ Great _ job with conversation topics you.

“I run a bar. And you?”

“I’m still in college. I do work at a bakery and have three online anime-ish series though.”

The flame child interrupts, “Is it Amaterasu Yue?”

“How’d y’know?”

“That’s the creator’s introduction.” At least she didn’t say Shi no Genjitsu. You were in a darker place when you made that one.

“Who’s Nue Lune? Why didn’t they show up when Solarium Gravit did? When do the magicals get their upgrades?”

“You’ll find out when everyone else does.”

“And when is that?”

“It’ll be a while since I just released five episodes.”

“When?!?”

“Early this morning, like 1AM.”

“Ugh, I went to bed at 12.” she groans.

“I thought you said you went at 10.” the adult says.

“Daaaaaadddddd! You have to watch it. Then, you’ll understand.” You stop in front of a door. “You should watch it with me!”

“If your dad’s okay with it.” She turns to her dad and pleads.

“No, we are not letting a complete stranger into our house.”

“But-!”

“It’s fine. I have to start working on something anyway.” They enter their house. Good job you. You just saved two monsters. Why do you feel so bad, then? Oh yeah. 

It was your negligence that allowed them to die in the first place. At least, you righted your wrongs. 

There are some wrongs that can’t be righted.

You shake off those thoughts. Those are in the past now. You sigh and realize how lost you are. You pull out your phone and find the directions back to your dorm. You don’t realize until you leave that part of the city, that you went into the monster section of the city. The lack of monsters is more noticeable than a wealth of them. 

“Homeslice, I totally didn’t think we’d meet here.” You turn around and see him. (Br/Ch/R)ad? You forgot his name a while back.

“Hi.”

“Aw, c’mon dawg! You can say my name.” There’s no way you’re admitting you forgot.

“I can also not say it.”

“Broseph, do you-?”

“Bye!” you say making your retreat. You don’t pay attention to where you’re going and end up in an alleyway and, because this isn’t some cliché fanfiction, nothing happens. You find your way back to your dorm after stopping by a nearby fast food restaurant. You munch on the food and throw away the bag on your journey.

You stop in front of the door and pull out your keys. They fall out of your hands and you crouch down to pick them up.

“How could you say that?” a voice asks.

“It’s the truth, my roommate isn’t someone I’d call a friend.” another voice says and you freeze. That’s your roommates voice. You’ve always had an amicable relationship. You thought, at least, there wouldn’t be vitriol when they talk about you.

“They’re a nice person and it’s not right to go behind their back like this. You could at least say it to their face. Why don’t you feel like you’re friends?” What could you have done to make them think that? You can’t think of anything you’ve done. Sure, you tease them, but they tease you right back. They even playfully punch and slap you. 

“I don’t want to talk about it.” They won’t even give a reason.  **How dare they?!? ** You don’t want to hear anymore. You run back down the hall quietly and come back to your door with loud steps. You unlock the door and open it normally as you can.

“Hey Sam. Oh, Linda! I didn’t know you came over.” you say with false enthusiasm.

“We were just talking about you!” your roommate, not your friend, never your friend, Sam says.

“Oh really, about what?” you ask. Linda squirms in her seat.

“About when you’ll update your animations.” Sam rep **lies** .

“Oh okay.” you respond. They lie so easily. How long have they lied for?

“So, when are you doing it?” they ask. There’s an insistence in their tone that you never noticed before.

“You’ll find out when everyone else does.” That came out less firm than you meant it to.

“Really, not even telling your best friend?” There’s a long pause. “When you make dinner, make some for me. I don’t feel like doing it today.” That.  **That bitch.**

[“I’m not hungry.”]

[“There’s not enough food left for that.”]

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> It’s sort of a CYOA (Choose Your Own Adventure) but not really? Happy reading!


End file.
